Naruto Proctecting the Dream
by Ralph Lionheart
Summary: Naruto isn't what he all ways seemed to be and after receiving help from a assassin Naruto is changed for life. Naruto/Hinata no harem and thanks to Venom lord for letting me use aspects of his story Altered Destiny
1. Prolouge

(A/N) hey guys I am Ralph Lionheart a returning writer on this sight. This is my only fiction on this site and the first one I have written in four years. So be gentle with me as I am trying to dust off the cobwebs. First off I will warn you now that my spelling is horrible at times and my grammar can leave room to be desired. So don't flame me for it and just so you guys know I will try my best to secure a beta, or if you're interested message me and let me know. And with my introduction and my spelling disclaimer done I would like to thank Venom Lord for allowing me to borrow certain aspects of his fic Altered Destiny. (Read it btw) and also I don't own Naruto or anything pertaining to it. And this fic is made only for entertainment and is not intended for profit. Naruto is trademark to its owners.

Naruto

Protecting the dream

Prologue

(Choosing a Difficult Path)

Uzumaki Naruto was currently walking down the street, his head hung low and eyes down cast avoiding the glares of the villagers. They all ways seemed to be doing that to him. Even though he did nothing wrong other than a few harmless pranks here and there. But that wasn't what was bothering him today.

Today it was something far worse than a glare. Today he failed to obtain his dream again, that dream being obtaining the title of a Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha this was his second time to fail, his first being because his apartment had been ransacked by the villagers the day before and his alarm clock had been claimed in the process, along with what meager furnishings he had. But this time had been different he had made it to the academy on time and passed the written portion albeit barely. But when it came to the physical portion he choked. For that portion of the test he had to perform the **bushin** **no jutsu** and when he allowed himself to become nervous and pushed as much chakra as he could into the jutsu and the result was a sick looking clone.

He looked up and noticed that he was in front of the Hokage tower and decided to go in to see if the Sandaime Hokage could offer him any advice. Ever sense he was little, or as far back as Naruto could remember the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi had all ways looked out for him and helped him as much as possible. He gave Naruto a Monthly allowance that made sure he was able to buy clothes and food. Not that he could get much other than Ramen and some horrendous orange jumpsuits. Truth be told he hated the color and how it screamed for attention. If anything he wanted to fade into obscurity and go by unnoticed. For you see Naruto isn't everything that he seems. While he may appear unintelligent and brash on the outside on the inside there is someone who wants to better himself by becoming smarter and more intelligent. But when you live on your own and are a complete pariah you tend to not be able to learn things properly so he made do with what he had nothing. Everything he learned he learned through watching others so there you see his major flaw, a lack of fundamental teaching. But he hopped he would be able to get some form the Hokage.

He entered the main lobby and the receptionist shot him a glare like everyone else but didn't stop him when he made his way to the stair well. She learned long ago not to stop the boy when he came to see the Hokage. So he climbed up the stairs without incident and made his way to the Hokage office.

Sarutobi was currently locked in an intense battle of epic proportions, with his one true enemy, Paper work. If it was one thing he hated about his job it was the paperwork. So he was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto walk into his office unannounced. But his face saddened when he saw the boys down trodden disposition. "What is the matter Naruto-kun?" the elderly man asked orange clad boy.

Naruto looked up to show his tear streaked face and said, "I failed again Saru-jiji." This again caused another string of tears to make its way down his face.

"What Happened?" the other asked. And Naruto launched into the story of how he came to fail again.

"I am truly sorry that I am unable to help you more than I can but I can never seem to free myself from this paper work." The old man said truly sorry he couldn't help the boy.

"I know Jiji, I know that if you could you would and you all ready do a lot for me." The boy said showing maturity beyond his years. The kind of maturity you get when you don't have anything to start with.

It was at this time that an ANBU member entered through the window, but unlike most ANBU he didn't wear the a-typical animal mask. Instead he wore a black crow mask, and his body was concealed by a trench coat rather than a cloak.

"Oh Hello Karasu-san" Sarutobi said with a smile as the man appeared.

"Reporting as Ordered Hokage-sama." Karasu stated with a bow of respect.

"Right, Naruto-kun why don't you go into the next room and visit with little Konoahmaru for a few minutes while Karasu-san gives me his mission report." The Hokage told the young boy.

Naruto got up and walked into the adjoining room of the Hokage's office were the toddler Knoahmaru was napping. Naruto noticed this but shut the door to the room anyway and pressed his ear against the door to hear what the old man and the ANBU were speaking about.

"Go ahead and begin your mission report Karasu." The elderly Hokage said as Naruto pushed his ear a little harder against the door.

"The mission was a Success. The target was eliminated in an effective matter and no one seen me." The ANBU said.

'He must be an assassin' Naruto though hearing this bit of information.

"That's good what of the second objective?" the Hokage said using his business tone Naruto heard whenever the old man spoke with a Shinobi.

"I managed to plant explosives on all of the drug labs and detonated them after I completed the primary objective to cover my escape if I were discovered." Karasu said in a tone of seriousness similar to the Hokage.

"After fleeing the area I detonated all of the tags I planted and destroyed the labs. With them gone the as well as the leader the others should scatter and the drug flow into fire country should slow for quite a while." Karasu continued he allowed a bit of happiness sink into his voice as he said the part about drug flow slowing.

"That's what I am hoping well mission success Karasu you are free to go." The Hokage said sounding rather happy as well.

"Is there something wrong?" the old man said after a few seconds making Naruto guess that the ANBU hadn't left.

"Well sir, it's that boy that was in here with you…" Karasu paused, sounding as if he didn't know how to best say what he wanted to ask.

"Is he-"he was cut off by the Hokage?

"Uzumaki Naruto? Yes." He said finished the man's question

"What's wrong with the boy? He seemed to have been crying when I came in judging by the tear streaks and the red eyes." Karasu asked Naruto was taken aback by the man's question. He was actually expecting to hear words of hatred and contempt rather than the compassionate statement from the unknown assassin.

"He failed the Genin exam for the second time. The boy has a serious problem. I am sure you know that he has no family and is generally hated inside the village right?" the Hokage said quickly making a ploy to help Naruto.

"Yes, so judging by what you said he has no one to show him things outside of the academy, and his teachers either can't for fear of showing favoritism or just out of malice." The ANBU said filling in the blanks.

"Sharp as ever Karasu, now I know that this isn't your normal kind of thing." The Hokage said preparing to ask the biggest favor he could ever ask of the man.

"You know as well as I do what the boy holds and he needs someone to show him things so that he can have a chance in the world, and obtain his dreams." He began.

"I'll do it." The Hokage hadn't even finished yet.

"But I didn't even ask you what I wanted you to do yet." The Hokage stated a little taken aback by the man's willingness.

"I know Hokage-sama but I believe I know what you're asking of me. And I accept both as my duty to you as a Konoha Shinobi as well as a small payment to the debt I owe to a certain man."

"Very well then from this day on you are to Take Uzumaki Naruto under your wing and teach him all that you know. From here on you will take a leave of absence from the Tobouketsu Black Opps and assume the temporary rank of Jounin. Consider this an A-rank mission, and you may now hand in your mask." The Hokage said in his official tone.

You could hear some shuffling around but that was it the entire time this had been going on Naruto was having trouble putting everything in to perspective. At first he was overjoyed at having someone teaching him personally to become a powerful Shinobi. But the thought hit him, 'this man is an assassin he makes a living by killing people!'

Naruto wasn't a complete fool he knew that by being a Shinobi he would be required to take a life; it would be silly for him not to expect that. But to make a living solely by spilling the blood of others it didn't sit with his morals. But he couldn't exactly complain about learning how to be a ninja.

"Why don't you come out from behind that door Naruto and meet your new Sensei." The Hokage said and Naruto still deep in thought came out of the room and looked over to the now un-masked Karasu.

"Hello Naruto-kun I am Jinrai Ryu and for now I will be your instructor in the Ninja arts." The man said and Naruto looked upon his face for the first time. Jinrai Ryu was tall maybe about six foot even, and had long black hair that was held in place by is head band. But what struck Naruto the most were the man's piercing honey eyes. They were all most the color of gold and he felt like they could almost look right through you while Naruto couldn't see anything in them other than an intelligent calculating look.

"So you are really going to be my new sensei?" Naruto asked looking at the man intently.

"Yes I am Naruto." He replied.

"But aren't you an assassin?" the boy said sounding wary of the word.

"Yes I am. Why, is that going to be a problem?" Ryu asked looking interested in what the boy was thinking.

"Well you specialize in killing people…" Naruto said trailing off.

"That is true but do you know why?" Ryu asked and watch the boy take on a look of deep concentration; this lasted for a few minutes before Naruto looked him in the eye.

"No I don't know why any individual would want to specifically make taking lives their specialty. Don't get me wrong I know that as Shinobi there will come a time when taking a life will become necessary. But to chose to do so on a regular basis is a thought that is beyond me." Naruto said completely outside of the mask that he shows to the world and expressing the beginnings to a higher moral thought that he didn't know how to express.

'Naruto-kun to grow up so fast, I am truly sorry that I couldn't help you enjoy your childhood more.' The Hokage thought as he let a small sigh escape his lips and made a slight shake of his head.

'This kid is sharp, too sharp for a kid his age…' Ryu was slightly taken aback to the profound thought the boy had eloquently expressed, the Naruto that he had seen in the village was just a knuckle-headed boy that always had a goofy grin permanently etched into his face. But this proved that there was a brain inside of his head.

"Well follow me and I will explain the reasons why I chose the path that I did." Ryu said as the Hokage nodded in his approval for Ryu to share this information with Naruto.

'Maybe after Ryu shows him why he chose to become an assassin Naruto will begin to see things differently.' The old man couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Ok see you later Saru-jiji." Naruto said as he left with Ryu.

'Jinrai Ryu why do I feel as if you will change the very fabric of Naruto's being one day and shape him to be something great.' The Hokage thought as he returned to the ever remaining fight against paperwork.

The new teacher student pair left the Hokage's office and started making their way through the village, a few villagers would send glares at Naruto but would be meet with a much more and effective and intimidating glare from Ryu so it wasn't long before the glares ceased to be for the time being.

Naruto wasn't cognitive to the fact that he was being glared at his brain was to occupied trying to wrap his mind around the concept as to why anyone would want to make taking lives their exclusive job. So much so he wasn't aware when they reached their distenation.

The entire way Ryu was wrapped in thought as well. But his was centered on how Naruto could go on with the hatred that he felt from the villagers, 'this boy deserves better than this'. And he began to feel the strings of guilt pluck away at his heart, he hadn't exactly been there to help any of this despite the wishes of his only friend. 'Forgive me Minato please forgive me, I am going to make things right I swear it upon our blood oath.'

It was now when they reached the destination that Ryu had in mind. Naruto found himself perched upon the top of the head of the fourth fire shadow of Konoha. From here you could see the entire village right down to the huge sprawl of training grounds that surrounded the village and the more forested parts of it.

"Wow! The view from here is amazing you can see all of Konoha from up here!" Naruto said over enthusiastically finally sounding like a kid for the first time that day.

"Yeah, this is the place that I come when I need to get my head on right and remember why I do what I do." Ryu said as he looked up with a slight grin on his face as he noticed the thunder clouds begin to roll in along the horizon.

"So sensei why do you do what you do?" Naruto asked after Ryu brought his profession back to the forefront of the boy's thoughts.

"Look out there and tell me what you see Naruto…" Ryu said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Naruto took a seat as well and looked out of Konoha as she began to shine with street lamps and lights from business. Making it appear as if it was glowing like a bright ember in the knight.

"I see the Village, and the Hokage building, and some thunder clouds rolling in over the horizon." Naruto said looking up at his teacher with a strange look. "You kill for a living to protect the village, don't all Shinobi do that?" Naruto said kind of put out sounding, he had been expecting to hear something profound and unheard of, or that Ryu was just unstable and enjoyed the killing. But all Konoha Shinobi fought and died to protect the Village.

"In a way Naruto, but what this village full of?" the elder of the two said as Naruto went back to thinking.

"Trees?"

"Be serious…"

"Ok the Village is full of people. But how is that any different than anyone else?" this guy just didn't make sense to Naruto.

"Naruto you are so close to it for the reason I do what I do is so close but profoundly different." Ryu spoke encouraging the boy to continue thinking he decided to give him a hint. "Ok there is something that every human has no matter what, despite wealth, poverty, or history, what do all humans have in common?" Ryu was enjoying this conversation.

Naruto spent a good fifteen minutes trying to think about it. But couldn't only draw up a blank, "What is it Sensei? What do we all have in common?"

"Dreams… Dreams Naruto we all have dreams, regardless of our social status, wealth, poverty, creed, clan, sex. So on and so forth. Even people without hope dream of a day when they have it." Ryu said watching the boy closely so he could see how he reacted.

"So you take lives to protect dreams?" Naruto asked starting to peace things together.

"Yes if I have to, I get no enjoyment out of it and I have nightmares every time I do but Naruto there are very corrupt people in this world and they will stop of at nothing to capture their corrupt dreams, even if it meant killing others and taking their dreams from them." Ryu said speaking with a quite passion that was very stirring to the young boy.

"As long as people like that exist in this world I will gladly pick up my blade to protect the dreams of the people I hold close when they cannot. And that is what gives me the strength to do what I do." Ryu said looking at the boy who fell back into a state of concentration.

"Now the question is Naruto what will you do after I show you the basics of the Ninja arts I know nothing else to teach you other than the art of the silent blade and the way to defend dreams." Ryu said standing up.

"I'll leave you hear to think about it, I will expect your answer come morning and then we will go from there, until then I bid you fare well Naruto-Kun." And with that Ryu disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'To protect the dreams of the people I hold close…' the boy thought as a thunderclap sounded in the distance rolling over all of Konoha.

(A/N) hey prologue completed this is a important part of the story and will literally shape the Naruto of this story, as far as his power level he will be strong but still a Genin he will need his team to make it through a lot of situations. The pairings for this story is mainly Naruto and Hinata and will remain that way no harem or anything like that and maybe some other parings if I happen to bring those characters to the forefront. I will try to update soon but I can't promise anything because I work full time and go to college part time but I will try. Now as of right now Ryu Jinrai (Dragon Thunderclap) is my only OC directly involved with Naruto and won't be around after the first few chapters but will literally change Naruto into the version of him I have crafted for my story. If you haven't figured it out this won't be very cannon but I think you might like something I got in store. Oh and please review I won't affect my writing or not writing but reviews are nice and they let me know that you are enjoying my yarn. Criticism is welcome but not grammar wise I know it sucks, but if you want to volunteer to beta for me message me, but other than that thanks for reading. And another thank you to Venom Lord for the inspiration to write this and allowing me to use some aspects of altered destiny.

Read and review and until next time Ralph Lionheart signing off…


	2. PTDOEWYOH part 1

A/N hey guys thanks for the support and thank god for the spelling/grammar check in word 2007. But hey thanks to those who reviewed, Chewie Cookies, Dragon-King-Inferno, hinatanaruto fan, and the blueberry king. You guys rock, and just a heads up for everyone this chapter might appear a little slow action wise but it will pick up. I plan on covering the entire academy arc as well as some extracurricular activity in this chapter but don't expect this to be the cut and dry academy stuff things will be different.

Naruto Protecting the Dream

Chapter 1

Protecting the dreams of everyone with your own hands

(part one)

Naruto sat up on top of the Hokage monument for a hour completely still and unmoving for the entire time until the clouds which had rolled over the village and made the air smell of rain burst forth and released their payload of water, forcing Naruto to stand and make his way back into the village.

By the time he reached the streets of Konoha he was soaked through to the bone, and his hair was hanging down in his face and sticking to him. 'Killing to protect the dreams of the people I hold dear' Naruto thought with his hands in his pockets and his head down even though it wasn't necessary as the streets were practically disserted with the storm raging outside.

Naruto continued through the village, 'could I kill to protect jiji's happiness, or Iruka-sensei, what about old man Ichiraku, and Ayame-nii-chan' he continued this train of thought for a bit before deciding that he could see himself defending their happiness.

'But could I fight, die and kill for this village?' that was the question that he was currently struggling with the rain intensified and lightning flashed overhead and let loose a thunderous roar as it made contact with ground a few miles away.

It was during this time that Naruto saw something that he didn't like a group of boys had a young girl surrounded but what he didn't see was a small fox kit cowering behind the girl what he hadn't seen was the girl dart into the alley to save the fox, the boys had cornered it and had weapons drawn they all had a Konoha head band on and must have been fresh Genin as they weren't much older than herself. "Get out of the way girl, why do you protect that filth?" one of the boys he was on the left closest to the wall but the apparent ringleader.

"it-it's just a f-fox k-k-kit and i-it hasn't d-done nothing to you?" said the girl her speech broke from stuttering. The girl lacked confidence even Naruto acting under his mask could have seen that and it broke his heart to see it the way he was right now.

The girl was wearing black Capri style plants and her shirt was hidden under a heavy parka styled jacket. He couldn't see her face as her wet hair was clinging to her head and she had it tilted down as well but that didn't matter what did mater was that this girl had figured it out, now this was on a smaller scale than what Naruto had been wrestling with but in essence it was the same.

Here is this girl who happened upon this scene of these boys about to end the life of this fox with no apparent reason but she jumped in front of them to protect the fox. And slowly everything Ryu said fell into place.

(Flashback)

"_So you take lives to protect dreams?" Naruto asked starting to peace things together._

_"Yes if I have to, I get no enjoyment out of it and I have nightmares every time I do but Naruto there are very corrupt people in this world and they will stop of at nothing to capture their corrupt dreams, even if it meant killing others and taking their dreams from them." Ryu said speaking with a quite passion that was very stirring to the young boy._

_"As long as people like that exist in this world I will gladly pick up my blade to protect the dreams of the people I hold close when they cannot. And that is what gives me the strength to do what I do." Ryu said looking at the boy who fell back into a state of concentration._

_"Now the question is Naruto what will you do after I show you the basics of the Ninja arts I know nothing else to teach you other than the art of the silent blade and the way to defend dreams." Ryu said standing up._

(End flashback)

And now here was this girl who had proverbially picked up her blade to protect the dreams of those who can't as the fox is unable to defend its self. She is putting everything on the line to protect this fox and whatever dreams it might have. And that is what Ryu does it wasn't about taking lives to him, he would take lives if he had to but it was more about protecting the dreams of people, and if he had to, to stop someone who was abusive to other people's dreams then so be it. If he had to take a life he would do so the people he held dear wouldn't have to.

"Get out of the WAY!" the ringleader said as he advanced on the girl and delivered a vicious back hand to the girls face. The force of the blow was enough to make her turn around a fall off to the side of the kit opening the fox to attack.

It was when this happened that something shook Naruto awake, "HEY!" he yelled and broke through the other two and ducked his shoulder and plowed into the leader and knocked him over the kit and Naruto stepped over it as well if that girl wanted to protect the kit then he would to.

Naruto hit him with enough force to slam him into the back wall of the dead end alley the Genin's back hit first and then the back of his head met the wall in a painful manner causing the young ninja to lose consciousness. Naruto saw his luck and turned to face the other two; he was severely out numbered and highly out classed. He was in trouble and he knew it.

He stood in front of the fox and said, "If you want to get the fox you have to go through me." Naruto said as he tried his best to sound like he could defeat the other two with ease, he was banking on the fact that he had knocked out their leader had shaken them up.

Naruto noticed that they started to look panicked and decided to add to his bluff. He brought his hands together and began to channel chakra and go through hand signs. It was then that the boys took off at a run with a look of terror in their eyes. But before they could make it out of the alley Ryu appeared in front of them and grabbed both by the head and brought them together like a couple of coconuts.

With a sickening crack the two Genin fell limp in a heap on the alley floor.

"Ryu! What are you doing here?" Naruto said surprised to see his Sensei.

"Well about that…" Ryu said scratching his head looking mildly embarrassed.

"I saw that you were having trouble coming to grips with what I will teach you so I thought I would show you a real life example of why I pick up my blade, all though It didn't quite go according to plan…" Ryu said scratching smiling.

"Yeah you got that girl hurt all over a fox!" Naruto said turning around to see the girl rising to her knees."

Hinata was still trying to grasp what exactly happened. The leader had struck her and it stung across her check and she could feels it starting to swell a bit. And it hurt but that didn't matter the fox kit had turned into the man that her savior was yelling at. The said man had released some killing intent behind the boy to make the other two run and then dispatched them without effort. She had been out in the forest collecting herbs for her medicinal salves and had gotten caught in the storm and was making her way home when she had seen the fox kit being chased by some Genin. And she felt as if she couldn't allow the fox to be harmed without at least trying to stop it so she acted on an impulse that had reverberated to her very core. She wanted to protect that fox kit. Not because it was extremely cute, but because the fact that it was a defenseless being incapable of stopping the injustice being committed against it. Those boys were going to kill it and it hadn't done anything except walk across their path. So she jumped in front of the kit and promised herself that she would save it. But she had failed in that aspect, it took a boy that she never met to defend the animal and that animal didn't even turn out to be an animal, but rather what would appear to be the boy's teacher.

Thankfully Hinata was pulled out of her mental belittling before it got started. "Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked as he held a hand out to the girl to help her onto her feet.

"G-gomen I-I didn't mean to interrupt a lesson." Hinata stated as she looked to Ryu for forgiveness.

"No it's quite all right and if I am right I believe you actually helped my student learn what I was trying to teach." Ryu said as he walked over to look at the girl, he instantly noticed the distinctive eyes of the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan.

"Its fine now come on, on your feet Hyuga-san." Naruto said as he quickly gripped Hinata's hand and pulled her to her feet. She blushed at the contact of their hands. "If anyone here should apologies it should be my Sensei for his bad teaching habits." The blond said as he let go of her hand only to grab hold of her by the waist as she stumbled a bit.

"Are you ok Hyuga-san you did take quite a hit." The blond asked causing Hinata to Blush a little bit at the closeness that and she managed to look into his blue eyes, and saw nothing but caring.

"I-I'm f-fine really, my head h-hurts a little b-but I am ok." She said but on the inside she thought, 'he's so close.' And it was about that time all conscious thought left her and she went limp in his arms.

She feel back and nearly pulled Naruto down with her but he planted his feet and managed to haul her in so that her head came to rest on his shoulder in a near hug, except that she was limp and her arms hung lifelessly to the side.

"Ryu-Sensei is she all right?" Naruto asked sounding worried.

"She's fine Naruto just fainted, she went through a lot." It was know that the rain broke and the clouds started to break and reveal the moon shining in the night.

"Come along Naruto we should take her home." Ryu said as he turned to leave the alley.

"Umm… Sensei?" Naruto said still half hugging the sleeping Hyuga.

"What is it Naruto?" Ryu turned to look at the boy.

"Two questions, one what do we do with these pigs?" Naruto said gesturing to the Genin on the ground, "Two how should I carry her?" he said gesturing to Hinata.

"Well for the Genin…" Ryu said as he rounded them up and tied them together in a bunch of rope that would give them some trouble getting out of once they awoke.

"And as for Miss Hyuga carry her like a groom carries a bride." Ryu said as he watched Naruto's face grow red.

Ryu couldn't help but smirk as an assassin you had to get a laugh when you could or otherwise you might lose your mind. And this was a classic case of getting a good laugh at your students expense.

But rather than questioning his Sensei he did just that he dropped one hand down to her knees while he brought the other up to her shoulders. He swept her knees out from under her sleeping form and easily brought into the bridal carry.

Ryu smiled and the two made their way out of the alley leaving the trash to get picked up. They made their way down the streets of the village with no incident and no conversation Naruto was too caught up in his thoughts to make conversation.

He was studding the young Hyuga he was holding 'that is definitely going to leave a bruise' he thought as he saw the swollen mark left on her face by that jerk who had struck her. It angered him that the Genin had done that but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was how this girl had showed amazing strength and courage to defend something that couldn't defend its self but yet could form a sentence without stuttering with a lack a confidence. 'What happened in your life that made you the way you are?' he thought to himself.

"We are here Naruto." Ryu said as they came to a stop in front of the Hyuga estate. It was large and expansive now the largest clan in Konoha after the Uchiha massacre.

"This is where she lives'?" Naruto said shocked by the size of the compound.

"Yes Naruto this is where she lives, she is a Hyuga and this building houses her entire clan." Ryu said as he made his way to the gates, and as per typical Hyuga protocol there were two guards from the branch family standing guard at the gate and as Ryu and Naruto approached they hailed the two men.

"What business do you have here at this hour?" The branch member on the left said a little gruffly probably displeased with drawing the late shift.

"I am Jinrai Ryu and this is Uzumaki Naruto, we are returning the Heiress Hyuga Hinata." Ryu said as he bowed to the guards.

Taking a hint from Ryu Naruto bowed as well, well as much as he could with the unconscious girl in his arms.

The guards were slightly taken aback by this news and rushed over to Naruto to check the form in his arms. And sure enough the Hyuga in question was in the boys arms.

"Go get Hiashi-sama!" the guard that had Hailed them said and the other one rushed off into the compound. And within a few minutes head of the Hyuga clan appeared at the gate.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said rising up to his full height.

"We have your daughter Hiashi-sama" Ryu said to the man with a bow.

Once again Naruto followed his Sensei's lead and bowed his head as well.

"Why is she unconscious?" the clan head said in an accusing manner.

"Well you see I was trying to teach my student a very important lesson." Ryu said sounding a little embarrassed, "well it didn't go as planned and your daughter stepped in and inadvertently helped out." He continued.

"And what lesson is this?" the clan head said as he noticed his daughters swollen cheek.

"You see I have been appointed to be this boys teacher in the ninja arts and my specialty is different than most Shinobi and to live with my specialty you have to do so with an objective and reason honorable enough to live with the cost of obtaining this objective. So I told him why I fight. And well he was struggling with what it meant so I thought I would set up an example. Well your daughter happened upon the scene and rushed out to protect a defenseless being. Witch was the objective I wanted to show my student in the first place. She really did great." Was what the silent killer stated to the man and Naruto agreed with him.

"Well next time Jinrai do not involve my daughter in the teaching of your fables." Hiashi said rather coldly and with a disregard for respect.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Was the only reply from Ryu despite the insult.

The clan head gestured to his daughter and a branch member took her inside the compound. With that he departed in an abrupt and agitated fashion.

Naruto and Ryu walked away from the compound and once they were away from the compound Naruto opened his mouth, "Man that guy is a total asshole…" Naruto said apparently it was all the boy had to restrain himself from saying so to the clan head himself.

"Tread lightly Naruto, there is reason for his cold disposition that you know nothing of." Ryu said as they started for Naruto's home.

"What do you mean Ryu-sensei?" Naruto was wondering how anyone could be such a jerk reason or no.

"It's not my place to say, but I will tell you that, that man has had it extremely hard for the past four years." Ryu said with a definite tone of voice that told the boy not to try to dig deeper.

So the boy retreated into his own thoughts as the pair walked wordlessly through the still empty village. It wasn't long before they came to Naruto's apartment.

"Well this is your home; we will meet on top of the Hokage Monument after you get out of the academy. Come prepared to work we got a lot of ground to make up before you can learn the ways of the silent blade.

"Right I will be ready because I want to protect this place with everything I am." Naruto said making his declaration.

And with a grin and a nod Ryu left Naruto to enter his home and get some sleep for the upcoming ordeal.

A/N hey guys yeah originally I was going to post one big chapter to cover the entire academy. but life for me is hectic and I have been having major writers block so I thought that I would post this chapter in two parts, here is part one which was put up just to let you guys know that I am still alive and haven't abandoned this story. I will work on part two witch will be the rest of the academy up till the graduation exams. You will see similarity to the cannon but as you can tell this is an extremely AU fic. and there will be a extreme defining moment in this story after graduation you will have to wait and see what it is but I already have the ideas shelled out I just need to get them typed out. Once again apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes. (It's not my strong point) oh and please read and review let me know what you think, and what's missing feedback makes writing more fun and if I feel like I got a good response I am more willing to write so it's a great motivation for me to keep going. And I would like to know if I have made any plot holes.


End file.
